


Integration · Troll

by Isoraqathedh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isoraqathedh/pseuds/Isoraqathedh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Integration" says it all: this is an incorporation of the/a Homestuck EU/AU into the BF framework. I guess that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integration · Troll

In ever so slightly less than one month the Trolls were reduced to extreme population bottleneck. Far worse than what we could ever imagine, only one part in trillion survived the onslaught that is the Vast Glub. As if that was not enough, the remaining value – 12 – do not have the property “survival of the species” embedded into their comparatively bigger heads.

As such, the bottleneck seems impossible to do the V, as we like to call it. Out of the twelve, how many dead? Subjects 2, 5, 6, 9 and 12 are dead as a doornail, Subject 1, 3 and 4 are heavily wounded (7 to a smaller extent), and who’s left – 8, 10 and 11 – have no intention of (ahem) doing it with each other. Not that that matters, because their main device of procreation has gone and died too. Seriously. And Subject 3 somehow made us lose all the mind-state backups, meaning that we have to retrieve them from the time-stream again. You cannot get any worse than that. The chrononauts are still on it.

And yet we have to go and rescue them. Somehow make them do the V, by hook or by crook. I cannot believe how stupid this whole plan is. What, you don’t think that causing grief, misery and other related negative-emotion words to uncountable quintillions is good enough ground for not-saving them? The answer: 10 years, man. 10 years. 1 Do you ever abandon a 10-year-old? No, the |beep| you won’t.

I still say this is a weak excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 It should be exceedingly clear I did not make a mistake. Rather, “year” may not mean what you think it means.


End file.
